


Lucid Dreams

by rq_s



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rq_s/pseuds/rq_s
Summary: YN is a passionate yet anxious young women who has recently decided to move back to her hometown after an unsuccessful and discouraging first year of college in the city. She’s lost and confused about what she wants for her future, let alone the present. In this time of uncertainty and doubt, she finds herself at an unfamiliar yet quaint juice bar. Her curiosity is piqued, and YN finds herself fixated on what is new and exciting. She quickly becomes ensnared with the lives of the 13 young men working there, taking a one-way trip to a life she never knew she could lead.This story is cross posted on my tumblr@rq-s.I’m sorry about any factual inaccuracies that may appear. All of my stories here are fictional, and made only for entertainment purposes. I only post my work on Tumblr and AO3, if you find my work elsewhere, please let me know immediately and provide a link. Please do not redistribute, translate, commercialize, or derive from my work.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Reader, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Reader, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader, Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, Kim Mingyu/Reader, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader, Lee Chan | Dino/Reader, Lee Seokmin | DK/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Reader, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Reader, Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. Profiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading the profiles is not necessary to understand the story and could potentially be seen as spoilers. They are simply meant to give an introduction and teaser for story content.
> 
> Associated color and mood samples may or may not explicitly relate to or imply story content or themes. Quotes are from the rough draft, will likely change, and are not direct quotes or reflections of chapter content.
> 
> I was heavily inspired by the [MV for Astro's Baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IwqEXtsvaDg&ab_channel=ASTRO%EC%95%84%EC%8A%A4%ED%8A%B8%EB%A1%9C) while writing this story, so I would like to give credit to that video for the setting, general concepts and themes, and plot devices.

##  Junhui 

**Associated Color** : Magenta - Expressiveness | Boldness | Immaturity

**Beverage** : A fizzy raspberry cream soda.

  * _A bubbly yet smooth raspberry cream soda! Jun’s soda is light and sweet, to bring out your fun-loving side while still making you feel refreshed._



**Primary Positions** : Busser and Server

**“Sometimes it’s enough to just see others enjoying things. I wouldn’t be upset if you wanted to go and enjoy it too, but I’m fine right here.” … “I’ll try and keep an eye on you, so don’t go too far, okay?”**

##  Jeonghan 

**Associated Color** : Pink - Kindness | Vibrancy | Frivolity

**Beverage** : A thin strawberry smoothie.

  * _A classic strawberry ice cream and milk smoothie! Weather you have a busy day ahead, or plan to relax, Jeonghan’s smoothie is the perfect morning pick-me-up._



**Primary Positions** : Server and Barista

**“The sea breeze is nice, isn’t it?” … “And the waves hitting the beach is like a heartbeat. You could get swept up in it and lost so easily.”**

##  Soonyoung 

**Associated Color** : Red – Passion | Luxury | Danger

**Beverage** : A sharp cherry and cranberry juice.

  * _A bittersweet combination of cherries and cranberry juice! Soonyoung offers a delicious and healthy addition to any evening._



**Primary Positions** : Training/Staff Manager and Server

**“There’s nothing to worry about here, nobody’s out to getcha. Not while I’m around, anyway.” … “Let’s just try and have a good time, come sit with me.”**

##  Seokmin 

**Associated Color** : Orange – Warmth | Adventure | Panic

**Beverage** : An energetic orange sherbet punch.

  * _A creamy, fruity, and lightly carbonated orange sherbet punch! This drink is Seokmin’s specially, meant to give you the feeling of youthful energy, regardless of the season._



**Primary Positions** : Server and Barista

**“I wanted to give you something, as a thank you. You’ve been so nice to us, more than we ever expected from… from anyone, to be honest. I hope you don’t regret meeting us.”**

##  Seungkwan 

**Associated Color** : Yellow – Cheerfulness | Frustration | Impatience 

**Beverage** : A tart pineapple lemonade. 

  * _A pungent blend of pineapple and lemon juice over shaved ice! A bright and urbane drink from Seungkwan meant to help you focus and give your mood a boost._



**Primary Positions** : Cashier and Server

**”You shouldn’t worry about things like that. If there’s anything I know, it’s that it’s okay to mess up.” … “ I didn’t think you were paying that much attention… I know that already! Just accept it, okay?”**

##  Minghao 

**Associated Color** : Green – Peace | Wisdom | Envy

**Beverage** : A healthy matcha and green tea smoothie. 

  * _A rich matcha smoothie thinned by brewed green tea! Minghao’s carefully made smoothie is a robust and flavorful option, and is great for the body, mind, and soul._



**Primary Positions** : Barista and Busser

**“Thanks for agreeing to meet me here.” … “I wish I’d done this sooner. I’m sorry I didn’t” … “Shall we find a place to sit? Or maybe we should do stretches first…”**

##  Jihoon 

**Associated Color** : Cyan – Tranquility | Dignity | Pretentiousness 

**Beverage** : A revitalizing blue raspberry juice.

  * _A refreshing, bright, and lightly carbonated blue raspberry juice. Perfect a long and day, Jihoon offers a simple and cool drink to restore your vitality._



**Primary Positions** : Beverage/Stock Manager and Busser

**“What did you think we were going to do?” … “Uh, no. I’m gonna take the chance to relax since I have it, and I want you to join me. It’s not like you have a choice anyway.” … “Yes, that was a joke.”**

##  Wonwoo 

**Associated Color** : Blue – Clarity | Intelligence | Despair

**Beverage** : As refreshing Blueberry smoothie. 

  * _A hearty and tasty blueberry and yogurt smoothie! Wonwoo’s simple mix of blueberries and vanilla yogurt is uniquely traditional, perfect for any time of day or year._



**Primary Positions** : Busser and Cashier

**“Ah, you're finally awake.” … “ Mh, sorry. I guess it was a bit cliché. I am glad your awake through. I didn’t want to drive alone.” … “ You’ll see once we get there. It’s somewhere nice, I promise. Once we settle in, we can talk about what been bothering you. ”**

##  Mingyu 

**Associated Color** : Purple – Creativity | Curiosity | Mysteriousness 

**Beverage** : A chilling grape soda

  * _A sweetly rich concord grape flavored soda! Mingyu’s soda is light and sparkling to bring one’s imagination to life, while remaining proud and inspired._



**Primary Positions** : Server and Busser

**“Look up there, at that cluster of stars.” … “Yeah, it looks like he’s having fun!” … “ Do you still wish on shooting stars?”**

##  Joshua 

**Associated Color** : White – Purity | Innocence | Isolation 

**Beverage** : A traditional vanilla smoothie. 

  * _A nostalgic blend of vanilla and cinnamon in a thick ice cream smoothie! Joshua has recreated a drink from his own childhood and brought it to you as an all new experience._



**Primary Positions** : Server and Cashier 

**“Honestly… there’s a lot to be afraid of in life. It’s okay to feel scared. But if we let that fear hold us back for too long… we get lost, and can’t find our way back.” … “I really, really don’t want that to happen to any of us, including you.”**

##  Vernon 

**Associated Color** : Grey – Prestige | Neutrality | Indifference 

**Beverage** : A smooth mix of almond and coconut milk. 

  * _A simple and nutty flavored drink made of almond milk and coconut milk! Two distinct milk flavors blended together and chilled, Vernon's drink is made specifically to be a quick and easy choice._



**Primary Positions** : Cashier and Barista 

**“Quiet, huh.” … “Why would I try to scare you? I don't do it on purpose.” … “Just hear me out, okay? You should be careful. Even more careful than you think.” … “I… I don’t think I could explain it.”**

##  Chan 

**Associated Color** : Black – Power | Simplicity | Emptiness

**Beverage** : A saccharine licorice root beer soda!

  * _An intensely sweet and foamy root beer soda with a mild black licorice aftertaste! Dino's soda is perfect for evening and nights, as it’s sweet and bubbly, yet still mature and stoic._



**Primary Positions** : Server and Cashier

**“Whoa, it’s really dark out here… stay close and under the streetlights, okay? … Hello?” … “Why did you run, what’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?”**

##  Seungcheol 

**Associated Color** : Brown – Comfort | Forgetfulness | Isolation

**Beverage** : A classic chocolate smoothie. 

  * _A tried and true mix of milk, cream, and chocolate! Seungcheol has brought you the simplest and most classic of all smoothies. A thorough blend of ice cold milk, cream, and 3 types of chocolate topped with whipped cream and fudge._



**Primary Positions** : CEO/General Manager and Cashier 

**“What are you waiting for? Come lay down. I guess it’s redundant, but it’s just you and me tonight.” … “I thought by now you’d be a bit more relaxed around me.” … “I… didn’t realize that. I’m sorry. What do you want to do?”**


	2. Prologue

Yn hummed softly, strolling down the familiar sidewalk, avoiding the shallow puddles left by that morning’s rain. Lots of children want to have a pet to take care of, and she was no different. But now, well into her 20s, Yn wanted a companion more than ever. Perhaps it was the inherent loneliness of a walk that made her feel this way, or maybe it was that she'd passed the pet shelter a block back.

 _If I had a pet friend, I could go on these walks with a smile. I could act like I was having a conversation, rather than just talking to myself. I would have something to always smile over and laugh about. I should be able to have a friend that I don't feel the need to be careful around._ These sorts of thoughts plagued her lately. But right now, she was alone.

When Yn was a kid, a teacher told her not to look at the ground so much; to keep her head held high. He said it would help with her poor posture, but even at a young age she knew he was trying to influence her confidence. She remembered this every time she got entranced by the imperfections in the concrete, the gravel, or the grass. And so Yn tried her best to keep her eyes on the skyline. It worked, to an extent, and that made her uneasy.

Her gaze went to the peach and cream tinted sky. Hills were barely visible on the outskirts of town, and there were very few high-rise buildings to litter the horizon. She couldn’t guess what time it was, and hadn’t brought her phone along to be able to check. Part of her liked not knowing. Yet she kept her eyes on the skyline as she walked along the quiet street.

The evening continued like that for a while. She spent a bit of time on a playground park bench. It was early summer now, the leaves of the trees she sat under having grown back in full, offering her a chilly shade. Yn watched a father help his daughter across the monkey bars, and a woman let her partner push her on the swing. A few teenagers walked through too. Some were chatting and gossiping like teenagers often do. One pair was dead silent but held hands so tightly their knuckles were white. One group of five were playing music and singing along out of tune. But Yn was alone.

Then she moved along. She passed a salon, a convenience store, a bike shop, and a place that seemed like a café. She eventually came upon her favorite sandwich shop.

With a chime of the bell above the door, a young girl squeaked at Yn's sudden arrival. The girl hid her phone away in her apron pocket and smiled as Yn approached the pastel pink counter. The wallpaper was a faded blue and was peeling at the corners. The linoleum tiles were also yellowed with time and use, with dust collecting around the baseboards and the metal table legs. It was all just slightly different than she remembered from coming here often as a kid, but having seen it come to this state made it even more nostalgic. However, a fixture of the town was nowhere to be seen on her walk, nor here.

“Has Abby been kind to you lately?” Yn asked. The girl chuckled as she prepared her usual order, having done so many times. The two girls weren’t close, but Yn had been there enough times that it wasn’t awkward to chat casually.

“It’s getting better by the day.” She answered with a hint of bitterness, pulling the cuff of her work shirt up to show the healing scratches the aging cat had left on her hand. Yn clicked her tongue but smiled at the thought that Abby still had some fight in her. She was wild as a kitten; only recently has her age caught up with her, making her much gentler… usually. Yn was always fond of Abby, and it seemed she was fond of her too. Even so, she’d never let Yn, or anyone, take her in. It was admirable.

The owner of the sandwich shop, a family friend, always insisted the staff accommodate the old cat, and to feed her any odd scraps. That’s likely why she hung around the sandwich shop more than the others. Still though, she remained illusive, only letting humans get so close.

Yn decided to start heading home, enjoying her small sandwich snack, when she noticed the sky was darkening quickly. It would still be about an hour till the streetlights came on, but the air was getting cold faster than she’d expected, so Yn sped up her pace.

She slowed, however, when she came to the peculiar café. Although the neon rainbow sign read “Dream Store” so clearly, it didn’t clear up what its purpose was; she couldn’t tell what they sold or offered.

As Yn came closer, she counted four boys in matching outfits. There were no cars or bikes on the street, so she assumed they were walking home. When they lingered on the sidewalk, chatting quietly amongst themselves, she grew irrationally nervous.

Just when Yn paused, still a bit away, the shortest of them noticed her and smiled so brightly he rivaled the emerging stars. He quickly realized the situation, nudged his friends out of the way, and gestured with his other hand for Yn to pass. It was her turn to smile now, and they all waved as she quickly went by. Something about them made her feel less hollow. Which she hadn’t even recognized was what she was feeling until it came flooding back as soon as she'd turned the corner.

Yn knew nothing about that store. She thought it could be new, assuming it couldn’t have been part of a chain or company affiliation. _Why can’t I remember what that place used to even be?_ The crisp work attires those men wore were simple and professional. Matched with the friendly aura they gave off, she was sure the place couldn’t be terrible. _I guess I could visit and scope the place out._ She had enough extra time these days, so she felt that she might as well spend it on exploring the town she'd known her whole life, yet felt foreign in.

Yn made it home to her new studio apartment not long after sunset. The rest of the night went by just as simply as her walk. She replied to a few missed messages, had leftovers for dinner, and updated her journal while listening to a relaxing playlist on shuffle. Then she did a round of chores, like a good and functioning adult, and rewarded herself with a hot bath before bed. She couldn’t deny feeling lonely and dull now that she had recognized it. It was becoming rare for such things to bother her, though, like she’d fallen into the routine. She was alone, but, for now at least, things were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter will be much longer than this, but I just wanted to introduce Yn a bit before we got into things. Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu is featured heavily in the first few chapters and is directly involved in significant plot events. Due to recent events, I understand if reading these chapters may make you uncomfortable, but be aware that you’d be missing core story elements by skipping them. [(Details)](https://rq-s.tumblr.com/post/645162666960338944/lucid-dreams-notice)

It was an hour after dawn, the streets were busy with students and workers on their commute. Yn gazed out of her apartment window, forlornly missing when she would do that. Why wasn’t I doing that? I should still be in college, worrying about scores and my social life.  
She was still slowly waking up, with unfocused eyes and bad balance, as she sat at her desk. She shifted in her chair and faced her journal again, with two blank pages staring up at her.

It started as a school project, but it turned into a habit that Yn kept through her youth.

Yn stood and left it open without having written anything, frustrated with herself. If she had dreamt last night, it was long gone from her mind, and she had nothing else to write. There were more days like this lately. Update-less, absent days.

Eventually, Yn left the apartment complex with her phone and wallet and walked the familiar path. For weeks she had been going on walks around town, and she’d always somehow pass by the same peculiar store. She found herself lingering there, wanting to go in just to have her questions answered, but something within herself always stopped her. Online searches turned up very little. Just some patents, an under construction website, a local news article, and a few social media postings by previous customers. Everything she found only made her more curious.

The town seemed quiet, though it wasn’t ever busy. It made the journey to Dream Store a peaceful one, even as Yn's nervousness began to bubble.

She arrived a few hours before noon, the sunlight warm and shining brightly past the cartoonish and fluffy clouds. The well-tended potted plants, power washed sidewalk, and neon sign all had a strangely comforting feeling to them that welcomed her. Even the grey layered siding was sweet, despite how it clashed with the surrounding architecture. Yn stood on the sidewalk, facing the front patio, and hardened her resolve. Today would be her first time seeing what it was like inside; she refused to put it off anymore.

Yn approached the door in quick strides and read the print on the window before entering. “Dream Store | keeping hold of our hearts.”

Her breathing went still as soon as she pulled the door open. It was more spacious inside than the exterior led on, having a pastel pallet and being well lit. It felt like the door way was more then just the entrance to a business.

The first thing to see was the bar. A fairly long one, taking up most of the far wall, yet was still tucked in the corner. From the left wall towards the center were eight different taps, and on a counter behind the bar were two large blenders, a sink, and a small ice cream station with five flavors. A small Bluetooth speaker on the end of the counter was playing instrumental lo-fi, and somehow the air itself felt light and bubbly against her skin. On the wall above the bar was a large LED menu with what appeared to all be beverages in narrow-necked glass bottles. On the little space that was left against the far wall was a freezer, decorated in stickers and notes. So it’s a juice bar? The tweets just mentioned ice cream. There was a hallway by the fridge, presumably leading to bathrooms and the staff area. In front of that and against the right wall were wood tables and chairs with mismatched cushions. There were similar tables meant for two on the left side, with what seemed to be medium sized square lockers, and two vending machines full of those same bottled drinks from the LED screen. It all felt surreal, it was too perfect.

“Excuse me?” Yn’s attention was brought back to reality by the voice of man, one she hadn’t even seen standing behind the bar until that moment. His fingers were intertwined and rested gently on the bar while he leaned forward, as if he’d been calling her for a while. Once he saw he had her attention, he stood upright and smiled sincerely.

“Welcome to our Dream Store!” It was as if the entire scenario was a prank, he was an actor and this business was a set. Everything was still and quiet, with nothing and nobody in existence but this store and the two of them.

Finally, Yn approached the bar.

Instead of a name tag, the name Mingyu was sewn onto the collar of his white dress shirt. He was very tall, and his uniform was clearly tailored for to fit him perfectly. His smile was kind and courteous as he spoke to her.

“Is this your first time here?” He asked gently, but with no less energy in his voice than before. Yn nodded.

“Gotcha, let’s find you a table then.” He chirped, and walked around from behind the bar, grabbing a physical menu from somewhere behind the register. “Do you like to sit by the window, or in the corner?”

“Anywhere that lets me see the exits, please.” She answered softly. Mingyu didn’t seem phased by her request and tapped his chin in thought while looking around. Only then did Yn notice one of the benches by the hallway was taken, where two teenage girls were fast asleep. It wasn’t uncommon to see college kids or overworked employees taking powernaps at cafés, but seeing them sleeping so peacefully while hunched over the table was something Yn found odd. Are those pillows matching the seat cushions?  
Mingyu decided to seat her at one of the tables for two, the one closest to the taps on the bar. She could observe the whole store there, and had a clear view of the front door and the hallway, while sitting snugly in the corner by the vending machines. Yn sat down carefully as Mingyu set the menus in front of her. Sitting down brought her attention up, making her notice the peculiar ceiling with exposed beams, cords, pipes, and ducts, all painted white to match the ceiling itself. Something about the unconventional look of it was comforting for Yn, as if the establishment itself was being laid bare for her.

“First, thank you for coming in, we really appreciate your interest,” He smiled awkwardly for a moment before continuing, “I’m going to get someone from the back to watch the register for me, feel free to look at that menu in the meantime.” Mingyu lowered his head a tiny bit then swiftly headed down the hallway.

Thank you for visiting our Dream Store! All the staff here are proud of our beverages, passionate about our purpose, and excited to give you a safe, enjoyable experience when you spend time with us. We believe that we offer your community something special, not only with our drinks, but with our potential to give each visitor a unique and individualized experience.  
Mingyu came back before she could read further, with another tall young man behind him, who promptly went behind the counter and washed his hands after smiling in acknowledgment to her. He seemed familiar, but she didn’t know why or how. Mingyu sat himself across from her with a sigh, feeling very nervous and struggling to act like he wasn’t.

“Alright, sorry about that. Did you get a chance to look at the menu?”

“Only the first paragraph.”

“Okay cool, the way the menu explains it is kind of weird, so it’s better that I do it.” Yn only grew more confused. She watched as Mingyu glanced over towards the other man, she wanted to look back to see what was going on, but didn’t. Instead, Yn watched as Mingyu squinted, shook his head in confusion, and then silently gasped in realization, all within a few moments. Mingyu swallowed and nodded to himself before redirecting his focus back to her.

“Is it alright if I know your name?”

“Uh, sure? It’s Yn.” He nodded formally and put on awkward smile.

“It's nice to meet you, I’m Mingyu. Like I said, thanks for coming in today.” He failed to fight the cringe on his own face and hurried past it.

“Essentially, we can offer you different kinds of drinks: juices, sodas, and smoothies. They’re all made by us, with our recipes, and you can either have them made for here or to go, or even from the coolers right here.” He leaned over and patted the cooler that had a variety of colored drinks in sturdy glass bottles.

“Why do you need to explain that to me?” She asked without thinking, having already picked up on the fact that this was a place that sold beverages. It was a selling point that they concoct them themselves, and that they can do all this seemingly without a big brand to fund them, but she doubted that it required introduction to every new customer. Yn heard the man behind the register chuckle, then try to hide it with a cough.

“I was getting there.” He stammered, his face flushing a soft red.

“If you’d like to have something here, there’s the option to make it a sleep aid. We call it a Sleepy. With those, we prepare the drink as we usually would, but instead of the liquid sugar we normally use, we use a mix of liquid sugar and drowsiness medicine. We’ve been able to use that in a low volume but effective dose to allow our customers to have a refreshing drink, followed by a recharging nap.” Yn watched him cringe again as he tried his best to explain it without making it sound as bizarre as it was. He continued as soon as she tried to comment, eager to get it the introduction over with.

“You don’t need to worry though! When a visitor picks one of our sleepy drinks, we give them a key to their corresponding table, and that key opens one of those lockers. You can put your things there beforehand so you know they’re safe while you sleep. We have cameras in here and outside, and there’s always at least one member of staff on duty who's trained to handle altercations of any kind, and all of us are trained in first aid and emergency procedures like CPR.” There was another chuckle from behind her, and he didn’t even try to hide it this time. Mingyu glared at him, and this gave Yn her opening to speak.

“So you take safety seriously, that’s good…” She was at a loss of what to say, having been bombarded with information, all of it outside of what she’d expected. She wasn't sure what the odds were leaning toward: him having a scripted yet speedy and thorough defense to any worries or questions she’d have, or that he’d flounder as soon as she asked for details.

“Of course we do. We know it’s a risk to just take a nap at a café. Especially one run but a bunch of young adult guys. But we’re trying something new that no one else in the world is doing, and we really believe in it.” Mingyu’s sudden sentiment was sincere, and his nervousness looked more like vulnerability now. Something compelled her to trust him. Maybe what he was saying about having something completely unique wasn’t true, Yn had no clue, but it might as well be for a town like theirs.

“You’ll notice that we have 13 distinct drink options available right now, each one named after a member of the staff.” Mingyu opened the menu and flipped a few pages till Yn could see depictions of each of the drinks. They were colorful, and beautifully presented on the pages, with descriptions of each one. He stopped on a page of cool toned drinks.

“Let’s say you come in and decide to order a Sleepy Mingyu, that’s this one,” He pointed to the deep purple iced drink and tapped its picture fondly. “It’ll come in a medium glass bottle, with a straw and napkin of course, along with a locker key that corresponds to whatever table you pick. While we’re making it, you can put your stuff in the locker, and inside the locker will be a small pillow, but you don’t have to use it if you don’t want to. We switch the covers after every use and wash all of them each night, so don’t worry about that either. You can decide to keep the key with you, or give it to whoever’s at the register for safekeeping.” He began to ramble again, wracking his brain to make sure he mentioned everything Yn could possibly need to know while to keep himself from growing too embarrassed. She sat there patiently, listening as he helped her understand. He seemed to grow more uneasy with each word.

“You’ll probably want to wait at your table till the drink is done, it usually takes less than five minutes. We’ll bring it to you.”

Mingyu paused and took a deep breath, biting the inside of his cheek in thought, picking his words carefully. He hadn’t looked at her since his sentiment about safety and now it seemed like he was actively choosing not to look up at her.

“The Sleepys only come in medium because the drowsiness medicine is fast acting, and we try to make sure that you’ll have enough time to finish it all before you fall asleep.” He looked to the man behind the counter, and this time Yn dared to look at him too. But he only looked at Mingyu, giving his coworker an encouraging, albeit aggressive, thumbs up. Mingyu shook his head.

“This is really weird, Jun. How do you guys explain this kind of thing without seeming creepy?!” He seemed deeply upset, frustrated and on the verge of tears. It suddenly felt like Yn was intruding on something private.

“Take a breath, okay?” The man came around the counter and spoke gently to his colleague, kneeling to the ground like a father would when speaking to a child. He was close enough now that Yn could read the name on his collar as Junhui. He put his hand on Mingyu’s knee and squeezed it a few times, urging him to relax. Then he turned to Yn.

“Once you finish your drink, you’re gonna fall asleep, and we’ll watch over you while you do. You’ll have a great dream, and we’ll wake you up at whatever time you told us to when you ordered, or after you’ve been asleep for 2 hours.” Junhui stood back up, and patted Mingyu’s shoulder while still looking at Yn.

“Mingyu is a really great guy. He cares a lot about people and about what we're trying to do here. And if you ask me, his drink is one of the best.” Junhui’s smile was warm and his tone of voice was calming as he praised his friend. Mingyu still couldn’t look at her, facing away from her entirely and looking downtrodden. Yn didn’t know what to say and instead decided to read the blurb about Mingyu's concoction.

A sweetly rich concord grape flavored soda! Mingyu’s soda brings one’s imagination to life, while remaining proud and inspired.  
“I’ll try it.” She spoke casually, trying to imagine what such a drink would taste like. It had been so long since she’d had a grape flavored drink of any kind, and something carbonated sounded great in that moment.

“You don’t have to.” Mingyu said pitifully, assuming she chose his drink to help him feel better.

“The picture looks really pretty, I wanna see if it really looks like that.” Her bluntness stunned him, and he wondered if she was bluffing. Even so, he resolved to grin and bare it, standing up from the table. Junhui stepped back and smiled, leaving silently as Mingyu went back behind the counter.

“Alright… Let’s get it ordered then!” He bolstered, ready to reaffirm himself in the form of a fancy looking grape juice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how realistically possible the idea of a "sleeply" drink like I explained would be, and it can easily and understandably be seen as a very unethical thing... I spent some time researching different types of sleep medicine but just remember that this story isn't meant to be realistic, so its likely very illogical in reality. Also know that it's in no way shape or form supposed to be portrayed or interpreted as a type of club drug or any other sort of nefarious party drug, but I do acknowledge that they may seem similar at first glance. I'm sorry if this has made anyone uncomfortable. Please bear with me through future chapters as things are explained more, but rest assured that that kind of content isn't going to be in this story.
> 
> Also, future chapters will be more "fanfictiony" and involve the boys much more as we get through the set up, so don't worry! I hope it wasn't too confusing, and if you have any questions, please feel free to ask!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
